1. Field
Aspects of example embodiments relate to display devices. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a source driver connected to a gamma reference voltage generator and a display device having the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, a method of supplying a pre-emphasis voltage (or a pre-emphasis pulse) is used to reduce driving delay time. Also, a gamma reference voltage generator (e.g., a gamma IC) is integrated on (or mounted on) a display device separate from a source driver to simplify a source driver system. Then, the pre-emphasis voltage is generated in the gamma reference voltage generator, and is inputted to the source driver.
In a display device having RGB pixels, the gamma reference voltage generator includes at least 6 channels (or lines) to provide a pre-emphasis voltage to the source driver. As the number of channels of the gamma reference voltage generator increases caused by supplying the pre-emphasis voltage, connecting cables and production cost may increase and the display device may become complicated.